


Baby Sakamaki

by Nutsy_kuku



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutsy_kuku/pseuds/Nutsy_kuku
Relationships: Sakamaki Brothers/Originial Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Baby Sakamaki

"Big sister Yui we saw someone sleeping on the couch and he seems dead!" Her siblings yelled, Yui ran to her siblings, "He isn't breath-" as her ear was placed on the man chest thunder, and lightning strikes appeared.

"KYA!!!" the girl jumped and hugged her brother in fear, "Big sister Yui I don't like it here I feel scared..." The boy said "Makoto go to the front entrance if anyone comes by ask for help, I'll be helping the guy over here" Makoto nodded and took his sister with him.

"Big brother Makoto is this really gonna be the place where we're going to stay?", Mitsuha clutched her plush doll closer to her and squeezed her brothers had tighter,"I'm not sure Mitsuha..." as they waited outside a person with a fedora hat walked towards them. "Oh! Mister! The person inside isn't breathing!" Mitsuha said to the fedora hat man, the man looked at them with a confused look, "Breathing? Who? Also why are the both of you here?" Makoto stood closer to the man, "We... uh... we're supposed to stay here since it's the address that our father sent us... aside from that someone inside the living room isn't breathing so we really need your help!" Makoto and MItsuha held the mans hand and dragged him inside the mansion.

"Oh Laito where have you been? Also why do you have children with you?" A tall man who looked a chemistry teacher asked with his middle finger pushing his spectacles upward "Makoto! Mitsuha! You're alive thank goodness!" Yui ran to her siblings and hugged them tightly afterwards she checked if they were hurt of injured "You're not hurt or injured right? None of you got bitten? Scratched? Hi-" Before she could finish her sentence she saw her siblings staring at her neck, which was bleeding.

"Big sister Yui why is you're neck bleeding?" Mitsuha stared and pointed at Yui's neck, Yui backed away from her siblings and covered her neck, "Also they look like needle marks, What happened Big sister?" Makoto added as he walked to his sister a SPECIFIC albino spoke up.

"She... um... got injured... we were talking about your stay here and she accidentally hurt herself" he coughed and looked away from Makoto, "But they look like needle marks and its impossible to-" Laito held Makoto's shoulders and said "Hey, it's bad to talk back to your elders, lets fix your things and room alright? Your sister will be fine don't worry" Laito smiled at Makoto and Mitsuha, Before they follow Laito they looked at their sister with a worried look, "I-I'll be fine don't worry about me go follow Laito and fix your things I'll be there in a few minutes" Yui gave a sad smiled and waved them goodbye

“Is your name Laito?” Mitsuha said to Laito whilst playing with his fedora hat “Yes my name is Laito what about yours princess?” He smiled while stroking and playing with her hair, “Mitsuha! Mitsuha Tachibana!” She smiled and jumped around his lap, “Ooooh what a pretty name~ I shouldn’t be surprised after all you are beautiful~” He continued playing with mitsuha’s hair until Makoto came out of the bathroom. “What about you? Whats your name?” Laito directed his question towards Makoto which made the child look at him and point at himself, “Yeah, you whats your name?” Laito asked for the second time, “Makoto. My name is Makoto Tachibana Mr. Laito” Makoto tried to fix his hair but to no avail it still looked like he just got run over by a school bus “Fufufu just call me Laito, also come here I’ll fix your hair for you.” he was waving to Makoto to come towards him.

While brushing Makoto’s hair Laito decided to pop a personal question, “...I noticed that you have a different surname than Yui... are the two of you adopted?” Makoto’s eyes seemed sad when Laito asked that specific question, “Yes... we’re adopted, when our parents died Mr. Komori took us in and raised me and my sister...” Makoto looked like he was about to cry until Laito started to stroke Makoto’s back calmly, even though it was silent it wasn’t awkward... until they heard Mitsuha snoring of course. “Huh... she already slept on the way here and she’s still sleepy? That’s funny” Makoto smiled and pinched his sisters cheeks lightly. Laito placed Mitsuha on the bed and tucked her in, “I’ll be calling the both of you once lun- I mean dinner starts“ Makoto nodded and closed the door once Laito left.


End file.
